Pax Varinel
The Pax Varinel was a treaty agreed in 381, intended as a permanent settlement to the question of sovereignty over the Heartwaste, by that time a highly contentious issue. It was authored by Valineth Varinel, the leading candidate for the Throne of Thorns, who was agreed as a mutually acceptable sovereign at the same conference. Notable absentions included the Hurosha Empire, who believed signing would prejudice the position of their candidate for rule over the remainder of Sanctuary, and Lyradis, following the lead of Hurosha. Raaneka also abstained, on the basis that they were present only in an observatory capacity and owed no obligation to enforce the treaty. The treaty has remained continually in force since 381 and has so far served to preserve peace in the Heartwaste itself. The full text of the treaty follows: 'PAX VARINEL' Pact for Eternal Peace in the Heartwaste Henceforth the signatory nations of this document pledge to ensure the sovereignty and peace of the region known as the Heartwaste, the freedom of its people and all matters specified within this document. 1. Peace and Defence #Signatory nations pledge to never act against the Heartwaste, be it through military actions, subterfuge or undermining its trade with other signatory nations. #Furthermore, signatory nations pledge to defend the Heartwaste should any nation, signatory or not, attack the Heartwaste. #The Heartwaste pledges to never raise its maximum amount of military troops. #The Heartwaste pledges to use its troops only for its defense and shall not hinder the just military efforts of signatory nations as long as they do not hinder the sovereignty and peace of the Heartwaste and the freedom of its people. ##To this end, signatory nations pledge that their troops shall never enter into the Heartwaste, unless it is to defend the Heartwaste or by specific agreement with the sovereign ruler of the Heartwaste. ##The Heartwaste pledges to not harbor troops of any nation, whether signatory or not, with a purpose other than the defense of the Heartwaste. #The Heartwaste pledges to never conduct military actions that could in any way be considered offensive actions, other than against those who invade it and violate its sovereignty, peace and freedom. In addition, the Heartwaste pledges to never conduct actions of subterfuge against the signatory nations. 2. Sovereignty and Freedom #The Heartwaste shall be ruled by Valineth Varinel, legitimate Queen of the Heartwaste, until such time that she passes away or abdicates the Throne of Thorns to her heir, as chosen by her from among her children who prove themselves capable of rule. #Should signatory nations possess or come into possession of a claim to the Heartwaste, they well rescind it willingly. #People of all religions shall be allowed to move freely throughout the Heartwaste. Pilgrimage to the Blazing Temple shall be made easier by construction of a road up the mountain. #Missionaries shall be welcomed to the Heartwaste freely, though no religion may hold the power of majority within the region unless by specific agreement of the sovereign ruler of the Heartwaste. #Other faiths shall be allowed to build temples to their faith in the major cities of the Heartwaste, as long as these come no nearer to the base of the mountain of the Blazing Temple than 90 Pryonic kilometers. 3. Resources #Signatory nations pledge that they shall all ensure that bloodfire shall never be used militarily or to bring harm to sapient living beings. #The springs of bloodfire shall be sealed, save one. The bloodfire from this spring shall be used in research efforts in the hopes of creating a way to turn bloodfire non-volatile. Once such a measure has been found, the springs shall be unsealed and all traded bloodfire shall be treated with it before leaving the Heartwaste. 4. Cooperation #The Heartwaste pledges itself to cooperate in any major projects that promote peace, justice and cooperation that might strengthen the ties between the people of the Heartwaste and those of its neighbours, trading partners and protectors. If not in major ways, then in minor ways. 5. Nation-Specific Agreements #Guilder pledges to bestow upon the Heartwaste their alchemical technology once it has been developed, so that it may be used to create non-volatile bloodfire. In return, Guilder has first rights to the non-volatile bloodfire, should they wish to exercise it. #Sympolemou pledges to send true ice to the Heartwaste so that it may be used to develop a measure to create non-volatile bloodfire. In return, Sympolemou has second rights to the non-volatile bloodfire after Guilder, should they wish to exercise it. Signatories: Calorum, Ignato Empire, Wenyavuk, Bordeux, Ashenia, Sycia, Razdis, Sympolemou, Glazfell, Guilder Category:International Relations Category:Treaties